


Lucky

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, student/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent doesn't cry. Her daddy always told her she was ugly when she cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

She's supposed to suck Crabbe's dick. That's what all the other girls do, he tells her. As if Crabbe knows what other girls do. But Millicent has heard the whispers after dark. The giggles and blushes between the other girls--the skinny girls--the girls who shush each other if they find out Millicent is listening. 

"You don't need to know, Millie," Pansy said once when Millicent asked. "No boy will ever want you." 

But Crabbe does, with his nasty smile and his small fat cock. He takes it out. He tells her it's easier if she's on her knees. He grabs her hair and thrusts into her mouth until she's gagging. After, when she's spitting his spunk out on the classroom floor, he says, "Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know." 

"Like you could do better," Millicent says under her breath.

"What was that?" His eyes narrow. He grabs her jaw with one meaty hand. "You're lucky I let you, slag. No one else feels sorry enough. Don't think anyone else will." 

She shoves him off. As he tucks himself back in and leaves the room, she thinks about bitting him next time. Or maybe just cursing it off. Should be a spell for that somewhere in the restricted section. 

She sneaks back into her dorm on tip-toe, but no one's noticed she was out of bed after curfew. 

She lays down. She stares at her bed curtains. She doesn't cry. 

Her daddy always told her she was ugly when she cried. 

~

Astoria is soft. She has perfectly round tits and a narrow waist and just the right amount of arse for Millicent to sink her teeth into. She doesn't like it when Millicent does that though. "I want to worship your body," Astoria tells her, laying her down on a soft bed of pillows. "You deserve to be worshiped," she says, kissing down between Millicent's breasts and over her tummy. She spreads Millicent's knees and buries her face between Millicent's thighs until Millicent is a quivering, gushing mess. 

No one has ever made Millicent come. Not before Astoria. 

After, with her chin still shiny from Millicent's juices, Astoria lays her head on Millicent's stomach and sighs. 

"I wish other people could see how beautiful you are," she says. She trails her finger over a faded white stretch mark zig zagging down from Millicent's stomach to her hip. "But no one else appreciates you, Millicent. No one else can see."

"Cause I'm fat, you mean," Millicent says.

"Yes," Astoria says. "But they don't know the secret." She pulls herself up to lay next to Millicent. Millicent rolls to one side and Astoria tucks herself in behind her. 

"Fat is beautiful," Millicent says. She's heard Astoria say it many times before. 

"Mmmhmm. You're lucky I do." 

Millicent stares at the wall. She blinks back tears. She can't afford to be ugly now.

"Don't you think so?" Astoria says. She presses a kiss to the back of Millicent's neck. Millicent closes her eyes. 

"Of course," Millicent says. "Go to sleep, Astoria." 

She hears Astoria doze off a short time later, her arms wrapped around Millicent's stomach, her knees tucked into the curve of Millicent's legs. 

"I'm lucky," Millicent says quietly. Maybe if she says it enough, she'll eventually believe it.


End file.
